Darknest
- władca, a właściwie władczyni Notraiderów, główna antagonistka w serialu Star☆Twinkle Precure. Jednakże to imię jest tylko przykrywką, pod którą ukryła się Gwiezdna Księżniczka Wężownika po opuszczeniu Gwiezdnego Pałacu. Jako jedyna z Gwiezdnych Księżniczek włada energią ciemności, a nie światła. Jej zamiarem jest zniszczenie wszechświata, którego istnienie uważa za pomyłkę. Historia Założenie Notraiderów Księżniczka Wężownika powstała jako trzynasta z Gwiezdnych Księżniczek, która reprezentowała znak zodiaku Wężownik. Wraz z resztą stworzyła wszechświat oraz śmiertelników i mieszkała w Gwiezdnym Pałacu. Jednakże jej moc pochodziła z energii ciemności, a nie światła i dlatego żywiła pogardę do wszystkiego, co kojarzyło się ze światłem na czele z wyobraźnią. Dzielące ją od reszty Księżniczek różnice sprawiły, że zdecydowała się opuścić Świat Gwieździstego Nieba. Wszechświat pełen był pogardzanej przez nią wyobraźni, którą tryskali śmiertelnicy i z tego powodu uznała, iż jej twór jest pomyłką. Dlatego też postanowiła zniszczyć wszechświat. Wykorzystując energię ciemności, którą władała, zaczęła nią pochłaniać całe uniwersum, by je wymazać. Lecz siła Gwiezdnego Pałacu tryskająca energią światła uniemożliwiała jej pochłonięcie całego wszechświata. Z tego powodu musiała zmienić strategię. By zrealizować swój plan, Księżniczka Wężownika potrzebowała armii, która mogłaby jej pomóc. Przybrała nowe imię - Darknest, a swoje prawdziwe oblicze ukryła pod zbroją w kształcie węża, która dodatkowo umożliwiała jej mówienie innym, męskim głosem. By pochłonąć wszechświat, tworzyła ona czarne dziury, które miały niszczyć planety. Na samym skraju uniwersum, przy jednej z takich planet powstał azyl dla śmiertelników, którzy stracili swoje planety lub zostali z nich wypędzeni i nie mieli dokąd się podziać. Księżniczka Wężownika postanowiła wykorzystać tych nieszczęśników jako członków własnej armii. Jako Darknest zjawiła się na tejże planecie i zaproponowała wypędzonym, aby przyłączyli się do niej, w zamian obiecując im moc. Dała im tym samym cel w życiu i zaskarbiła sobie ich lojalność. Utworzoną przez Darknesta organizację nazwano Notraidersami, którzy na szczątkach znajdującej się przy czarnej dziurze planety zbudowali prężnie funkcjonującą i nieźle rozwiniętą cywilizację. Hibernacja W pewnym momencie Darknest zapadł w hibernację - całe jego jestestwo zostało zamknięte w zielonym krysztale, ale pewnego dnia władca Notraiderów miał ponownie się przebudzić. Pomimo, że przebywał w uśpieniu, jego podwładni realizowali jego plany, którymi w ich mniemaniu było przejęcie władzy nad wszechświatem. Księżniczka Wężownika do realizacji swoich prawdziwych zamiarów potrzebowała energii Gwiezdnego Pałacu pochodzącej od Gwiezdnych Księżniczek oraz wyjątkowej wróżki imieniem Fuwa, która również stamtąd pochodziła. Na czas nieobecności Darknesta, realizacją jego planów zajmowali się poddani. Dlatego też Notraidersi napadli na Gwiezdny Pałac, ale atak zakończył się niepowodzeniem, gdyż Gwiezdne Księżniczki użyły swojej mocy do odepchnięcia najeźdźców od Świata Gwieździstego Nieba, zaś Fuwa pod eskortą Prunce'a uciekła we wszechświat. Jednakże w wyniku ataku, esencje Gwiezdnych Księżniczek rozproszyły się po całym uniwersum w postaci Piór. Niebawem dzięki Fuwie pojawiły się legendarne wojowniczki zwane Precure, które według przepowiedni miały przywrócić światło wygasłych gwiazd i pokój do wszechświata, co oczywiście stało w sprzeczności z zamiarami Księżniczki Wężownika. Przebudzenie Notraidersi w pojedynkach z Precure ponosili kolejne porażki, ponieważ to legendarne wojowniczki raz za razem zdobywały Pióra Gwiezdnych Księżniczek i przywracały je do Gwiezdnego Pałacu. Kiedy do Świata Gwieździstego Nieba zdążyły już wrócić cztery Księżniczki, objawiły się pierwsze symptomy powrotu Darknesta - na odprawie dowództwa Notraiderów z kryształu do Kappado, Tenjo i Aiwarn przelała się część jego mocy. Dało to znakomity efekt - ta trójka działając razem i pod wzmocnieniem od swojego władcy zdołała odnieść pierwsze zwycięstwo nad Precure podczas pojedynku na planecie Misiafal. Następstwem tego była dogrywka na Ziemi (w trakcie tej walki użyczona moc Darknesta już się skończyła, więc dla rekompensaty Aiwarn połączyła siebie, Kappado i Tenjo w Nottorigę). W trakcie tego starcia, legendarne wojowniczki obudziły w sobie nową moc, która poskutkowała narodzinami Strzału Południowego Krzyża. Echo nowej siły wyczuł nawet Darknest, co poskutkowało kolejnym etapem jego przebudzenia - esencja lorda zdołała w pewien sposób uwolnić się z kryształu, w którym pojawiły się jego oczy i odtąd był on w stanie rozmawiać z podwładnymi, ale nadal był uwięziony w artefakcie. Po tej walce Kappado, Tenjo i Aiwarn ponownie zjawili się przed obliczem Darknesta. Podczas spotkania oznajmił on podwładnym, że potrzebna mu moc Gwiezdnych Księżniczek i nakazał im, by starali się zdobyć kolejne Pióra Księżniczek. By jego poddani mieli większe szanse w starciach z Precure, zdecydował się wzmocnić ich artefakty swoją mocą. Dało to im możliwość wzmacniania swoich artefaktów poprzez odbieranie postronnym osobom negatywnych odczuć w formie tzw. "Pokręconej Wyobraźni" - Kappado wzmacniał odtąd swoje ostrze i dawał broni nowe możliwości oraz ataki, wachlarz Tenjo zyskała możliwość tworzenia wielkich Nottorei, a Mroczne Pióro Aiwarn tworzyło odtąd silniejszą Nottorigę. Odtąd Precure do pokonywania wrogich tworów musiały używać Strzału Południowego Krzyża, choć wcześniej wystarczyły ataki wzmocnione Piórami Gwiezdnych Księżniczek. Notraidersi nadal ponosili porażki w walkach z Precure i nie dawali rady zdobywać Piór Gwiezdnych Księżniczek, ale Darknest w ogóle się tym nie zrażał, ponieważ był to zaledwie mały element w jego planie i nadal był olbrzymi margines błędu - przy kolejnych naradach odnośnie wykrycia pożądanych Piór, Darknest po prostu oznajmiał mającemu iść na wyprawę podwładnemu, by zdobył pożądaną moc. Objawienie na Rainbow Kiedy Precure przybyły na planetę Rainbow, w ślad za nimi ruszyli Aiwarn i jej asystent Bakenyan. W trakcie spotkania wyszło, że Bakenyan przez cały czas nie był lojalny Notraiderom, lecz tylko ich infiltrował, gdyż był tylko jedną z przykrywek Yuni, która dążyła do odzyskania macierzystej planety, którą była właśnie Rainbow (za katastrofę odpowiadała Aiwarn). Nieco później wysłany został tam Kappado jako wsparcie. Aiwarn była wściekła na Yuni, że ta ją oszukała i zdradziła. W swoim pragnieniu zemsty zmieniła samą siebie w Nottorigę. Pod tą postacią zdołała pokonać całą czwórkę Precure, ale po chwili narodziła się piąta wojowniczka - Yuni została Cure Cosmo, która to okazała się być silniejsza od Aiwarn-Nottorigi. Wtedy wciąż przebudzający się Darknest postanowił osobiście zainterweniować - przesłał na Rainbow swoją esencję i opętał Aiwarn-Nottorigę, wykorzystując jej coraz bardziej pokręcającą się od złości Wyobraźnię. Od stwora buchnęła ciemnozielona aura na kształt postaci z rękoma i głową z czerwonymi oczami. Pod tą postacią, Darknest mógł także przemawiać do innych. Kiedy pozostałe Precure także wróciły do walki, władca Notraiderów odpowiedział użyczając swojej mocy Nottorei. Notraidersi podzielili się - opętany przez Darknesta potwór stanął do walki z Cure Cosmo, Kappado ruszył na Cure Star, a Nottorei zajęli się pozostałymi wojowniczkami. Dzięki mocy Darknesta, Aiwarn-Nottoriga przewyższyła siłą Yuni, lecz niebawem Hikaru Hoshina pokonała Kappado odbierając mu Pióro Księżniczki Barana i przyszła pomóc Yuni. Darknest widząc pożądane Pióro, próbował zgnieść ręką przeciwniczki, ale te odskoczyły, wbiegły po ręce stwora i kopniakami z wyskoku oszołomiły Nottorigę. W odpowiedzi Darknest jeszcze mocniej pokręcił Wyobraźnię Aiwarn, by ta pozbyła się wszelkich myśli i przejął nad nią całkowitą kontrolę. Zadawał tym jednak olbrzymi ból podwładnej, na co Cure Star nie mogła patrzeć. Użyła ona Baraniej Gwiezdnej Pięści, lecz taki atak był niczym dla mocy lorda Notraiderów. Kolejne ataki kontrolowanego przez niego potwora zepchnęły jego przeciwniczki do głębokiej defensywy. Po chwili doszło do wymiany zdań, podczas której Hikaru zrozumiała, iż Aiwarn cierpi z powodu swojej Pokręconej Wyobraźni i rzuciła się na Nottorigę. Darknest zadrwił z tego ataku i ciosem pięścią stwora wgniótł lecącą Cure Star w ziemię. Po chwili zamierzał ją wykończyć ciosem oburącz, ale zapobiegła temu Cure Cosmo. Będąc oburzona ty, co Darknest zrobił Aiwarn, zwiększyła swoją moc i odepchnęła Nottorigę. Następnie Yuni objawiła się Tęczowa Perfumetka, a Hikaru użyczyła jej Pióra Gwiezdnej Księżniczki Barana. Cure Cosmo wykonała Tęczowy Plusk, który zniszczył Nottorigę. Przez to energia Darknesta ulotniła się z Rainbow. Na odchodnym władca Notraiderów oświadczył Precure, że są one nosicielkami nierozważnej Wyobraźni. Po tych wydarzeniach Notraidersi stracili dwóch członków - Yuni dołączyła do Precure, a Aiwarn nie wróciła na ich planetę. Jednak sam Darknest ostatecznie się przebudził - cała jego energia wydostała się z kryształu, który pękł, a ciało zmaterializowało się przy tronie lorda. Świadkami tego byli jego podwładni. Kiedy oddali mu pokłon, Darknest jedynie powiedział im, by zdobyli moce Gwiezdnych Księżniczek. Dalsze działania Jednak Precure zdołały odnaleźć wszystkie Pióra Gwiezdnych Księżniczek, dzięki czemu wszystkie z nich wróciły do Gwiezdnego Pałacu. Zadanie zdobycia ostatniego Pióra Księżniczki przypadło Garoudze, który otrzymał bransoletę z mocą Darknesta, lecz zawiódł i był gotów ponieść konsekwencje stając przed obliczem lorda Notraiderów. Darknest choć był niepocieszony, że wszystkie Księżniczki wróciły do Gwiezdnego Pałacu, to nie był tym specjalnie przejęty, gdyż wiedział, że Precure jeszcze nie wypełniły swojej misji - miały jeszcze zdobyć moc Migoczącej Wyobraźni, która miała być ziarnem wykiełkowanym w połowy energii Wyobraźni, którą Gwiezdne Księżniczki obdarzyły śmiertelników. Druga połowa mocy Wyobraźni zawarta dotąd w Piórach Gwiezdnych Księżniczek połączyła się w Błyszczące Migoczące Pióro, dzięki czemu tę siłę posiadła Fuwa - odtąd to właśnie schwytanie wróżki stało się priorytetem Darknesta. Postanowił raz jeszcze wysłać Garougę do walki z Precure. Ten raz jeszcze został pokonany, a bransoleta pod wpływem nowego ataku legendarnych wojowniczek - Wyobraźni Migoczących Gwiazd - rozpadła się na pół. Ze szczątków klejnotu wyłonił się hologram Darknesta, który przekonał się, że faktycznie Fuwa zdobyła nową moc. Z biegiem następnych wydarzeń, Precure budziły swoje Migoczące Wyobraźnie, a z każdą kolejną cierpliwość władcy Notraiderów malała - wiedział, że kiedy wszystkie Migoczące Wyobraźnie się przebudzą, będzie można odprawić rytuał, który oczyści wszechświat z ciemności i zniszczy Księżniczkę Wężownika. Jednocześnie Darknest zaczął przygotowania do ponownego ataku na Gwiezdny Pałac. W tym celu musiał zwiększyć siłę swoich poddanych - zamierzał to zrobić przywdziewając swoich podwładnych w zbroję zmieniającą Pokręconą Wyobraźnię w energię ciemności, taką samą, jaką sam nosił. W ten plan wtajemniczył jedynie swoją prawą rękę, Garougę. Jako pierwsza została zmuszona do tego Tenjo, która zawiodła podczas potyczki na planecie Guten doprowadzając do przebudzenia czwartej Migoczącej Wyobraźni. Tuż po tym Darknest postanowił przeprowadzić test zbroi wysyłając przyodzianego w nią Nottorei do walki z Precure. Został on pokonany Wyobraźnią Migoczących Gwiazd. Kiedy tenże Nottorei został sprowadzony z powrotem do świata Notraiderów, Darknest stwierdził, że jego Wyobraźnia nie była wystarczająco Pokręcona, ale pozwoliło mu to sprawdzić moc zbroi. Po tym lord Notraiderów zamieszał wciągnąć w swój plan również Kappado, lecz ten poprosił o jeszcze jedną szansę. Darknest mu oznajmił, że to będzie definitywnie ostatnia szansa i nakazał mu zdobyć Fuwę za wszelką cenę. Jednak Kappado zawiódł doprowadzając do tego, iż przebudziła się ostatnia Migocząca Wyobraźnia. Kiedy został ponownie sprowadzony przed oblicze Darknesta, ten oświadczył, by Pokręcona Wyobraźnia i oburzenie jego podwładnego się zagotowały. Wtedy Kappado został opleciony wężami energii ciemności, co umożliwiło zakucie go w zbroję. Wygląd Gwiezdna Księżniczka Wężownika ma bladojasną skórę. Jej włosy są ciemnozielone i biegną niemal do ziemi, lecz wystają z nich również dwa karmazynowe pasemka. Na głowie nosi ona trzy fioletowe opaski, wokół której biegnie złota obręcz. Kolorystyka jej oczu przedstawia się następująco: rogówka jest żółta, a źrenica to ciemnozielone koło z karmazynową gwiazdą wewnątrz. Brwi mają taki sam kolor jak włosy, powieki są bladofioletowe, a usta różowe. Księżniczka Wężownika na uszach nosi sierpowate, złote kolczyki. Jej ręce oplata zielony wąż, a na przedramieniach nosi ona złote obręcze. Prawy nadgarstek jest przeznaczony na bransoletę z częścią jej mocy, którą przez długi czas użyczała Garoudze - ta bransoleta umożliwia otwieranie portalu mogącego przenosić w dowolne miejsce we wszechświecie. Jej suknia nie posiada naramienników, lecz trzyma się na piersiach. Posiada dwie warstwy - zewnętrzna jest granatowa, natomiast wewnętrzna fioletowa i z przodu ma biało-srebrny pasek z fioletową spiralną linią, która ku dołowi coraz bardziej się zwęża. Ciekawostki *Imię postaci to połączenie słów darkness (pl. ciemność) i nest (pl. gniazdo). W dosłownym tłumaczeniu znaczy ono Gniazdo ciemności. Galeria p_enemy_06.png p_enemy_07.png darknest2.png Kategoria:Stubs Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Notraidersi Kategoria:Star☆Twinkle Precure Kategoria:Star☆Twinkle Precure postacie